Ooh SHINY
by mistwolfkid
Summary: Konoka's feeling neglected by our little crow demon, so what better to do then capture her attention in the most conspicuous way possible? KonoSetsu!  Beware, stupidity and slight OOCNESS ahead!
1. Chapter 1

Ooh, SHINY!

Konoka sighed as she twirled a piece of her beautiful, long hair between her fingers. "Hey, Konoka, what's with the sighing?" Asuna, her best friend asked, popping up out of nowhere. "Oh…nothing…" Konoka heaved another wistful sigh. Asuna's brow scrunched up. "Konoka, I may be a Baka Ranger, but I'm not stupid. It's obvious that something's up." Konoka finally turned to her friend out of exasperation.

"Asuna, who is the _only person_ I _ever_ sigh about?" Asuna scratched her head in thought. "…Uhh…you gotta go to another omiai?" Asuna tried. Konoka shook her head. "It's _Secchan_, Asuna! Sakurazaki Setsuna!" she exclaimed. "I can't ever seem to get her attention these days…"

"OH! Yeah, hmm…" Asuna scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Setsuna's always polishing Yuunagi," Konoka whined pitifully. "She doesn't pay as much attention to me…" Asuna snapped her fingers I recognition.

"Yeah, I got blinded by how shiny it was last week." Konoka rolled her eyes a bit and huffed in a way that Setsuna would have found adorable. "I need to find a new way to get her attention," Konoka mused. There was a thoughtful silence as the two girls attempted to concoct a solution. Suddenly, Asuna clapped her hands together.

"Setsuna's a crow, ne? And crows are _known_ for their love of shiny things! Maybe old Setsuna's so interested in Yuunagi these days because of how shiny it is, and she keeps polishing it out of some weird crow OCD!" Konoka stared at her friend for a long, long time. It was outrageous. It was impossible.

It was _brilliant_.

"That _has _to be it! Yeah…" Konoka nodded feverishly. "So, what should I do?" she asked. There was a long silence as the two mused and mulled over various ridiculous schemes. "Oh! Hey, maybe I should dress up in all sorts of shiny things! Yeah…"

The idea was the most ridiculous one they had. It was near humiliating. It was out right silly. It was _pure genius_.

"Great! I know this really great place that does this thing called Hair Bling where they basically tie tinsel in your hair," Asuna exclaimed excitedly.

"I can go out and buy a silver kimono," Konoka mused quietly. The two grinned at each other. "Secchan's not gonna get back from training for another few hours," Konoka said deviously. Asuna grinned widely.

"SHOPPING SPREE!"

It was near dusk when poor Setsuna dragged herself from Evangeline's Mansion. The small vampire had been having an especially bad day that day, and had thus been rather touchy during that day's training session. Her bangs on the right side of her face stuck stubbornly onto her wide forehead. She attempted to simply blow them off with a puff of frustrated air.

It did not work.

She trudged tiredly in the direction of the school when she heard the voice of an angel call out to her. "Seeeecchhaaaaaan~3!"

Setsuna turned to the wonderful sound out of instinct, habit, wont, and need. 'Ojousama-' The poor crow hanyo's thoughts halted as she watched the angel run towards her on gilded wings.

Actually, those gilded wings were simply a very shiny piece of cloth around Konoka's arms. The effect was desired, however.

Setsuna gaped as Konoka came over the crest of the hill, into the full beauty of the setting sun. Konoka looked like a phoenix, burning bright in the evening light.

And oh, _Kami_, how _shiny_!

Those wonderful, already shiny chocolate tresses seemed to be threaded with the light itself, causing Konoka's every move to send another wave of sparkles all over the surrounding area. Her dress, a beautiful silver color, reflected the sunlight, giving her the look of a true angelic creature. Her mocha eyes glittered in a warm and inviting way, and her lips, her soft, oh so kissable ones, bent into the most _adorable_ little smile, shone in the sun as well.

Honestly, Setsuna couldn't help but gawk a little.

Konoka approached Setsuna with a rather triumphant aura. She smiled at Setsuna, whose shock face, if nothing else came out of the whole ordeal, was very funny and adorable. The shock face made it all _almost_ worth it. Setsuna's mouth opened and closed like a fish's, Konoka waiting very patiently for Setsuna to get a hold of herself. Finally, she spoke.

"Ojousama-"

"Kono-chan," Konoka corrected. "K-k-k-k-kono-CHAN!" Setsuna stuttered, her face lit up brighter than the sunset's glow. "Yeees?" Konoka crooned. "Y-you're…so…so…"

"Hmmmm?"

"So SHINY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Asuna chuckled from behind a bush. The crow's biggest weakness: the shiny. Asuna laughed at how easy it was to exploit the weakness. Konoka was grinning at the blushing, stuttering, dumbfounded Setsuna. Now if all went as planned…

Setsuna struggled to gain composure. Ohh, but the _shiny!_ She turned her eyes away. "A-and what's the occasion?" Setsuna managed to squeak out. "I have something _very important _to tell you, _Secchan_." Konoka purred her precious bodyguard's nickname. Setsuna swallowed a bit. "Y-yes?"

Konoka suddenly got a much softer look on her face. "First, can we go somewhere else? What I have to tell you is a _little_ too important to say in front of Eva-chan's mansion.

So the two walked over to the World Tree. Along the way, Asuna inconspicuously picked up a few guests, Asakura Kasumi and Paru, namely. They all clamored over to the World Tree, hungry for the new material.

After approaching the tree, Konoka turned to Setsuna and took the girl's hands into her own. "Secchan," she said softly. They were very close, both physically and in spirit. "Secchan, I have a confession for you." Setsuna braced herself.

"I…really, really love you Secchan," Konoka said softly. "I always have, since day one." Setsuna grinned softly at her. "I just had to tell you, while I still had your full attention." Setsuna squeezed her best friend's hands.

"I love you too, Kono-chan," she said, sounding much bolder than she thought she could sound. "Then why didn't you say so?" Konoka wondered aloud, sounding a bit hurt. Setsuna got a very grave and serious look on her blushing face.

"I was afraid," she admitted after a pause. "I was afraid that maybe…I would offend you somehow, and then you…wouldn't want to be around me anymore." Konoka glared. "Why on Earth would you ever think _that_?" Setsuna got an awkward smirk on her face and shrugged.

"Frankly, Kono-chan, you aren't exactly…how should I say this? A very clear _dyke_ like I am." Konoka was taken aback. Since when did Setsuna say stuff like _that_? "_What_? If anything, I was the one that _constantly flirted with you_! _All the time._" Konoka pouted cutely, causing Setsuna to smile. "Well, I'm sorry for not being more…receptive," she said with a charming grin. Their foreheads touched as Setsuna pulled Konoka closer. Konoka raised a brow.

"Since when have _you _been so forward and bold Secchan?" Konoka asked with a giggle. Setsuna laughed too. "You wouldn't believe what coming out after years of repressed feelings and emotions does to you," she replied. Konoka just grinned mischievously. "Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

At this point, Asakura and Paru rolled out of the bush. "Gaargh! You messed up my shot!" Asakura cried. "_You_ messed up my sketch!" Paru shot back.

"You can _fix_ that! Ever heard of an eraser?"

Asuna stumbled out of the bush. She rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Uh, hi guys," she waved. Konoka stared bemused at Setsuna's face as it lit up again, all previous boldness out the metaphorical window. "A-A-Asuna! What the heck—and Asakura-san too! What did you do!"

Setsuna's expression had settled on "angry". Asuna gulped and said, "Uh, yeah well, I uh, I Oh shit it think I hear Negi calling me! No really 'kaybye!" Asuna took off to where Negi supposedly was. Setsuna was about to run after her when Konoka grabbed her arm. "I'm not stopping you," Konoka said in a low tone, "but I _do _expect that kiss when you get back. And something else since you're making me wait longer."

Setsuna turned red to the tips of her ears and nodded dumbly. Paru and Asakura hooted from the background. "And who cares if we're a couple, ne?" Setsuna added. "Apparently, there was already some speculation." She did an about face and sprinted to catch up with Asuna, leaving Konoka with the uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling of not having the last word, as Konoka was accustomed to having.

"I can _quote that_ right!" Asakura cried.

A/N: Yeah, I know, crap ending. Sorry, not good with fluff… Any ways, any one else hyper because of the _completely OBVIOUS_ canon announcement that KonoSetsu became real? I had fan girl tears of joy. ALSO! This story is like, two, three years old, so it's not too great… Anyways, R/R if you REALLY WANT TO!


End file.
